Only Time Would Tell
by my-place12
Summary: Steve helps Danny through a crisis he is having. While amusing and funny at certain points, Steve takes Danny's fears and worries into consideration. . .as they take on. . .THE LICE!


**Chapter 1:**

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god!" Danny repeated over and over again in the bull pen.

"Danny, you're going to be fine." Kono said calmly.

"NO, I'M NOT KONO!" Danny shouted.

"Brah, Steve had more of a direct contact than you, and he isn't even freaking out. So, I think you just need to chill." Chin chuckled softly as he typed on his tablet.

"No, I'm not going to chill, Chin! You know how bad this is!"

"Oh, my god, Danny. Come here." Kono said with exasperation.

Steve chuckled and shook his head as Danny carefully walked over to Kono and leaned forward slightly. This whole situation started about 4 hours ago. He and Danny had gone to a house to arrest a man that had killed 3 people in an armed robbery. After they had arrested him, Danny found out that the house had been infested with lice. Driving back to HQ was a nightmare with Danny freaking out and jabbering to Steve about the car being infected and then the office getting infected and blah, blah, blah. Steve was now grinning as Kono checked Danny's hair with her fingers and her light. Steve thought the whole thing was amusing in a way.

"Oh, my god. . ." Kono said as she pointed the light onto the man's scalp.

"What?!" Danny asked with alarm.

"Oh, my god. . ." She repeated as she continued spreading the fine blond hair apart to view the hair roots and shafts.

"Kono. . ." Danny said with warning.

"I think. . .I think. . .you have way to much gel and hairspray in your hair for lice to even be able to latch on." She finished with a smile.

Steve and Chin laughed as Danny glared at her and ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't be a punk, Kono. Why don't you check Steve's hair since he was actually in direct contact with the floor as well as the perp's head?"

This was true. Steve had fallen to the floor when the perp struck him in his back upon entering the homestead. Then, when they finally were able to catch the man, Steve had grabbed the man by wrists and shoved him against the wall. Steve had looked down to find his bearings against the man's body and his forehead brushed the man's longer hair. It was later when Steve and Danny found out the man had lice.

Steve stood up from leaning against the tech table and leaned over as Kono examined his head. After a few 'anticipating' moments, more so for Danny than Steve, Kono stopped.

"You guys are both clean. . .I don't see anything. In fact, Danny, you have the cleanest scalp I've ever seen."

Steve snickered as he stood up and walked over to Chin.

"What are you snickering at, Steven? I'd be more worried if I were you!" Danny retorted as he crossed his arms heatedly.

"Danny, you need to relax. Kono said she didn't see anything and lice don't jump or fly from people's head to land on others-"

"They do too!"

"No, Danny, they don't! They don't have wings and they don't have back legs to jump with. Okay? Kono didn't see anything."

"But still, Steve. . .what if-"

"Look. . ." Steve started. "If it makes you feel better, we can run to the store, grab lice removal comb and-"

"Yes, please just. . .anything, please." Danny said as he rubbed his temples.

"Okay. I'll go get supplies and you guys can finish the paper work to that case." Kono grinned as she began to walk out of the office.

Steve walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He hadn't noticed Danny followed him inside and was now pacing about.

"Danny, are you going to pace until Kono gets back?"

"Yes." Danny said still pacing.

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know, this isn't the worst thing to happen."

Danny stopped and looked at him. "Steve, it's my hair. . .I'm sorry that I mind bugs in my hair. . .and in my space! On my. . ." He overly gestured his hands around his body making Steve smile slightly from his slight manic movements.

Steve sighed as he watched Danny resume his pacing. There had to be something else to this. "Danny, what's really going on?"

Danny stopped once again and looked at Steve. "What do you mean 'What's really going on?' Don't try to psychoanalyze me, Steve." He said with fury rage in his eyes. "What's really going on is that there are tiny bugs on my head! They'll suck my blood! They'll make it itch, they'll. . .get everywhere! That's what's really going on, Steve!"

Steve put his hands up. "Sorry. . .I just figured it was more than just lice. . .maybe something happened when you were younger and. . .I don't know, sorry I asked."

Danny sighed and stopped pacing again as he put a hand to his face, rubbing it, and then headed over to Steve's desk. Placing his hands on top of it, leaning over it, and looking at Steve, he let out another sigh. "When I was younger, my siblings and I got it pretty bad. From school. . .because that's where you get it. Dad was working really hard and picking up extra shifts so he was away a lot. Mom was just so tired and exhausted from trying to manage the house, take care of us, and get on top of the situation. Matty and I had it the worst. We had scratched so much that it caused bleeding and tenderness on our scalps. My mother had heard that. . .shaving the head can help get rid of the lice. Since my brother and I had longer hair. . ." Danny shrugged. "She shaved our heads and put more time into the girls's hair."

Steve stared at him. "Is that why your hair is so important to you?"

Danny shrugged again. "Hair is a big thing, even in elementary school. It helps you feel confident and sophisticated. . .even as a kid. So, when you go from having it to not having it. . .it kinda. . .destroys you." He paused. "It also doesn't help that kids ostracized my brother and I for having lice. So, on top of having to get our heads shaved, we. . .didn't have mates to play with for a while." He paused. "They thought we were weird getting our heads shaved and then with getting lice. . .it made things worse. . ." He shrugged. "As much as I don't like the fact that I didn't have my hair, it was worse knowing that we didn't have friends. Real friends. Before or after the fact. I mean, eventually we did, but that year was. . ." Danny sighed. "It was awful."

Steve gazed at Danny with a serious look. _But of course it was awful. God, Danny. . ._

"That's why I don't like people touching my hair. . .why I don't go to hairdressers, and why the thought my head being infested with lice again. . .freaks me out." Danny finished as he pushed himself off the desk. He walked a few steps and when he hadn't heard Steve say anything, he turned around to look at him. "Feel free to say something."

Steve could only stare at the man. He didn't know what to say. It all made sense.

"Even if it's to make fun, Steve." Danny added defensively.

Steve could only shrug at him, still speechless.

"I know, I know. It's ridiculous. It's silly. It's. . .it's kinda disgusting how much I care about my hair. How selfish and conceited and vain am I to care _this_ much about my hair-"

"No, Danny. . .look. It all makes sense now. I'm sorry that happened to you when you were young. It's not going to happen this time, though." Steve smiled softly at him. "We'll get this taken care of, okay?" He paused, thinking about Danny's words on friendships that were broken when this happened to him. "And. . .I'm not going anywhere. We're friends. And. . .that's gonna stay the same. For a while." He shrugged as he picked up a pen. "Sorry, pal, but you're stuck with me." He said with a grin and a glance at the man.

For the first time since they got back, Steve saw a small smile curl on the man's lips. Steve turned to a page and looked for the line in need of his signature.

After a few moments of silence, Danny broke it. "Well, now that you know that. . ."

Steve nodded. "Very interesting piece of Danno Williams trivia."

Danny scoffed at his try at humor.

Steve grinned back at him.

They both heard a knock on Steve's door and saw Kono through the glass door. She pulled open the door and came in. "Hey guys. So, here's the comb, some shampoo to try a week from now, mayo-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. . .Mayo?" Danny asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, mayo." Chin said behind her. "You leave it in for 4 to 6 hours and it suffocates the lice. Then you can comb them out and rinse the dead lice and nits off." Chin answered as he flicked things about on his tablet. "Says so on, like, 7 different websites."

"Because we all know everything on the internet is true!" Danny said alarmed. "What will the mayo do to my hair?!"

"Danny, I'd be more concern with the stuff they use in the sprays and shampoos than the mayo." Kono said.

"Yeah, Danny think about it. It's soybean oil, water, eggs, sugar, salt, vinegar. . .better that than other chemicals that you can't pronounce." Chin said as he looked up at him.

"Well. . .how do we know this actually works?" Danny asked.

"We don't know unless we try it ourselves. People say it works, but I guess only time will tell." Chin said.

"You don't even have to do this, Danny. It didn't look like there was any lice on your head." Kono pointed out.

Steve looked at Danny as he looked to the ground, lost and confused and biting his lower lip. "What do you say, Danny?"

Danny looked up at him. He finally let out another sigh and with another great fling of his arm he spoke with utter annoyance. "Mayo it up."

Steve, Chin, and Kono all grinned and sounded their cheers.

"Yay!" Kono said.

"There's our guy." Chin murmured.

Steve chuckled and stood up from his chair. He crossed over the room and grabbed the bag from Kono. "Come on, Danny. I'll do your head, then you do mine."

Kono and Chin chuckled as they left the men to do their work.

Steve pulled up a chair. "Sit." He told Danny.

Danny did so, anxiety and uncertainty still running through his body. With tense shoulders, rigid face, and increased breathing, he gripped onto the chair's arms.

"Danny, relax, okay?" Steve told him as he opened the mayo container and set it on the desk. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to your hair, okay?" He walked to his cabinet and pulled out a towel. He walked back over to Danny and went to place the towel on his shoulders.

"Hold on, wait." Danny stopped him as he stood up. He began to unbutton his shirt.

"Danny. . .what are you doing?" Steve asked as he watched Danny slowly unbutton his shirt.

"I don't want any stains on this shirt. So, I'll wear my under shirt." Danny said as he took off this shirt and tossed it on Steve's office couch.

Steve shifted as he waited for Danny to sit back down. Danny did so and Steve placed the towel on the man's shoulders. Steve grabbed the mayo container and scooped out a good amount. "Ready?"

Danny nodded, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Steve began. He patted the mayo on Danny's head with gentle splats. Danny sighed as he felt the condiment on his head. "This better not ruin my hair." He muttered.

Steve grinned and chuckled. "You'll be fine." He scooped up some more and applied it to Danny's head. Steve spread it on with care and finesse. Danny could feel himself relaxing with each touch Steve delivered.

After a while, Danny heard Steve chuckle. "What?" He said with some alarm and defense.

"Hold on." Steve chuckled again as Danny felt his hands on his head. "There." Steve wiped his hands on the towel and ran to his cabinet door, pulling a mirror that sat on velcro on the door. He handed the mirror to Danny.

Danny took the mirror quickly and looked at his reflection. He started chuckling. "Really, Steve?"

"Yeah. Really."

"I don't think I could pull off the 'rock and roll' look." Danny said as he turned his head and looked more closely at the mayo covered hair spikes that erupted from his head.

"I don't know. May scare a few of the perps." Steve said with a grin.

Danny shook his head and went to smooth it down.

"No, wait." Steve rushed out as he grabbed more mayo and swiped it along Danny's head. He brought Danny's hair together at the middle of his head and pulled it towards himself. "There." Steve grinned as he stepped away, hands covered with mayo.

Danny pulled the mirror to look at his new do. He laughed. "Steven! No mohawks! I can't pull that off either!"

Steve laughed and went back to Danny's head. He smoothed it down to a reasonable style. "Okay, how about James Bond?"

Danny grinned. "You're more James Bond than anyone I know."

Steve smiled as he wiped his hands on the towel that was wrapped around Danny's shoulders.

Danny stood up and took the towel off his shoulders. He turned and watched as Steve stripped off his shirt.

"Sorry, no under shirt."

Danny could feel heat rise to his cheeks. He hoped Steve didn't notice. "That's fine."

 _Pink hue. Why is he embarrassed? Ah, maybe it's just because of the mayo on his head._ Steve thought as he stepped closer to Danny. He watched as the man took in a steady breath and lock his gaze with Steve's. Steve saw simplicity in the blue eyes. An innocence took over that Steve had never seen.

Danny's insides tightened as Steve stepped closer to him. He could feel his breath become shallow. He gazed into Steve's hazel eyes before glancing down to his lips and quickly back up to the man's eyes.

Steve moved slowly as he lifted his hand to Danny's hands. Danny felt a tugging on the towel he still gripped onto and he released.

"My turn. . ." Steve whispered as he lifted the towel to his shoulders.

Danny let out a breath. "Yeah." He watched as Steve turned away and shook his head at himself.

Steve sat down in the chair and tilted his head from side to side, hearing it pop as he did it. "Okay. . .mayo it up, Danno."

Danny scoffed with a smile as he picked up the mayonnaise container and scooped out some. Just as Steve had done, Danny placed the mayo evenly and gently. He made sure that his entire head was covered by the white condiment.

"Not gonna play with my hair at all?" Steve asked with quirked eyebrows.

Danny chuckled. He brought his hands together on top of Steve's head, moving the hair to the middle to create a line of spiked hairs. After a few moments, he took a step back and grinned. "I don't think this is your hair do."

Steve picked up the mirror nearby and looked at his hair, all flamed out into a mohawk hair style. "I don't know, I mean. . .I guess I could die my hair black, the tips orange. . .and. . .who knows, it may attract the guys that run away from us."

They both chuckled at the thought.

"No, you rock the hair that you have now." Danny murmured as he wiped his hand on the towel.

Steve rose his eyebrows at the comment. He looked over at Danny.

Danny looked to Steve. He didn't like the look Steve have him. "What?"

"'You rock the hair that you have now?'" Steve echoed as he stood up from the chair.

Danny shrugged. "Yeah."

"What was that?" Steve asked as he pulled the towel off his shoulders, revealing his bare abs and chest.

Danny shrugged. "It was a compliment, Steve. . .if you don't like it, then. . ."

"Then what?" Steve asked as he stepped towards Danny.

"Then you cannot take it seriously." Danny said, slightly intimidated by Steve's demeanor.

Steve shrugged. "Sorry, but that's just a. . .surprising thing coming from you."

"What? I don't compliment people?"

"No, you don't compliment _me_." Steve replied with a grin.

"I compliment you." Danny retorted back, feeling heat in his cheeks and rising within him.

"Why you getting all flustered?" Steve continued to grin.

"I'm not getting flustered! I'm just not used to people not liking compliments." Danny furrowed his brows and turned away.

Steve smirked and put down the mirror on his desk. "Alright."

"Alright. Now. . .if you don't mind, I'm going to do some paper work." Danny said with irritation on his voice. He walked over to Steve's couch and sat down, crossing his legs and setting a stack of papers on his lap.

Steve grinned as he watched the man sit with his hair mayo'd and his focus on the sheets in front of him. He'd never understand his partner's hardheaded, super defensive attitude.

Steve sighed and got up from his chair. He slid the towel off his shoulders. He placed it on the chair he had been sitting on and walked to his desk chair. He sat down and went to work on his own paper work.

Four hours later, after going through several reports and writing in notes about certain cases, and after Kono and Chin had left for the night, Steve turned to Danny. "Whelp, you ready to rinse off the lice?" Steve asked with a grin.

Danny looked up at him and then looked at his watch. "Yeah. Why you gotta say it like that?"

Steve shook his head. "Say it like what? I'm just asking if you're ready to rinse off the mayo." Steve answered as he offered a hand to Danny.

Danny sighed out and took Steve's hand. "Feels like you're mocking me."

"I'm not. I know this is scary for you. But like I said. . .what happened last time isn't going to happen again." Steve said with a small smile.

Danny gazed up at him and gave him a small smile and look of gratitude.

Steve nodded to the office's kitchen. "Let's go." He grabbed the towel that was sitting on the chair and threw it on his shoulder.

Danny followed him and walked out of Steve's office as Steve held the door open for him. They walked into the small break room and over to the sink. Danny turned to Steve. "You wanna go first?"

Steve shrugged. "Don't matter to me either way."

Danny pulled a chair from the nearby table and settled it right at the sink.

Steve looked at Danny and Danny looked back at him. Steve grinned and took the seat, leaning his head back into the sink.

Danny smiled nervously at the man. He really liked it how they seemed to be able to read each other's minds. Steve knew how uneasy he felt, how unsure he was, and yet he was willing to go along with this to ease Danny's mind. He couldn't ask for a better person in his life.

Danny moved to the sink and turned on the faucet. He waited until the water was a moderate temperature and pulled the faucet sprayer out of its spot. He pressed the button and moved it to Steve's head. He ran his fingers through the man's hair, removing all of the cream colored substance from the man's dark hair.

Steve looked up at the blue eyes. He saw them continuing to study his head as he rinsed off the mayonnaise. Then, they finally flicked down to Steve's. Steve smiled softly at him and saw the small smile Danny gave him before he turned back to look at the job he was doing.

After a few more minutes of rinsing, Danny turned off the sink. He grabbed the towel that was resting on Steve's shoulder and wiped his hands before proceeding to move it to Steve's head. He made sure to get underneath Steve's head, near his neck and began slowly drying the man's hair.

Steve raised his eyebrows as he sat and Danny toweled his head dry. "Pretty good drying technic you got here." He murmured as Danny continued to rub his hair out.

Danny grinned. "What is yours?"

Steve grimaced with a smile. "Basically the same thing."

Danny smiled and stopped.

Steve stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it slightly and drying it.

"Alright, bud. Your turn."

Danny swallowed. Why did he still feel so nervous? Danny sat down in the chair and leaned back, his head just reaching past the edge and over the sink. He closed his eyes and took in a breath. He clenched the chair. "Okay, I'm ready."

Steve smiled and moved closer. He placed the towel on his lap. "I promise I won't gasp in surprise and claim your hair is falling out in clumps." He took the sink's hose facet and turned on the main faucet.

Danny opened his eyes to look at Steve. He let a little smile slip. "If you had done that, you would've got decked."

Steve grinned as he checked the water temperature and moved the hose to Danny's head. "That's why I said I wouldn't do it."

Danny smirked at him and shook his head.

"Relax, man." Steve murmured as he touched the water again and fiddled with the temperature. He felt the water again.

Danny let out a breath. He unclenched the chair and waited. He jumped a little as the water met his forehead.

"Not too cold, is it?" Steve asked as he placed a hand to Danny's head, moving his fingers through the hair that had been covered in mayo.

"No. It actually feels pretty good." Danny said as he glanced up at Steve.

Steve had been looking at him and smiled at him before moving back to his hair. He moved his fingers gingerly along the man's scalp, rinsing his golden hair.

Danny closed his eyes gently and relaxed into Steve's touches. He forgot how much he liked his hair and head to be touched. It was extremely soothing.

Steve looked back down at Danny's face and smiled softly again. He loved his partner. He really did. Even in times of extreme terror, he admired how Danny could get through it and proceed on. He admired how much work he could get done, even with fear flowing through him. He just admired the man period. He did so much for others around him.

Steve gazed down the man's face, down the man's lovely nose to his lips. The lips that were parted only slightly. . .the lips that looked so full, so pouty and plump. Steve shook himself from staring at the man's lips, finishing quietly. He turned off the faucet.

Danny swallowed and opened his eyes. He kept his gaze forward as Steve picked up the towel and took it to his head.

Danny stayed quiet as Steve carefully dried his head. He smiled lightly as he felt Steve's hand through the towel.

Steve finished drying, but still fiddled with the man's hair. "You know, Danny. . .I really. . ." He drifted off.

Danny rose his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Steve stopped fiddling with Danny's hair. "Um. . ." He moved to face Danny's body.

Danny gazed at him, waiting for him to say what he needed to say.

"Um. . ." Steve murmured again. "This has been good, right?"

Danny furrowed his brows. "You rinsing mayo out of my hair, yeah. . .it's been. . .good."

Steve shook his head. "I mean. . .us. As partners. . .it's been good, right?"

"Well. . .yeah." Danny murmured. He didn't know where Steve was going with this. "I mean. . .we've changed. . .we're both so different from when we first started together. It's been. . ." Danny took in a sigh. "An insane curse. . .and yet, a wonderful blessing." He finished as he gazed at Steve. The man was staring at his lips. Danny glanced down at his and looked back up to Steve's eyes. "How about you?"

Steve had been studying the man's lips and shook himself. "How about me what?"

Danny scoffed with confusion. "Has it been good for you?"

"What? Yeah, yeah. I just. . ."

Danny gazed at him, searching for Steve's thoughts.

"Danny. . ." Steve stopped. He let out a sigh through his nose as he gazed into Danny's eyes. He shook his head. He leaned closer to Danny and placed hand under his chin.

Before Danny could realize what was happening, Steve planted his lips against his. He couldn't believe this was happening. He stayed frozen.

Steve moved his lips gently against Danny's, keeping the kiss soft and innocent. He moved his hand more to Danny's cheek, cradling it gently.

They broke and Danny's wide eyes stared up at Steve. He could feel heat pool in his cheeks.

Steve could not believe what he had just done. One moment he was rinsing Danny's hair and the next he was kissing the man? What was he thinking? Steve shook his head. "Danny. . .I, um. . ."

Danny couldn't handle the man retracting the kiss, brushing it off like it didn't mean anything, ever avoiding the fact that they liked each other. . .that there was an attraction, so strong that it was begging to come out and be noticed. He grabbed Steve's face and pulled him in closer, placing his lips right back against Steve's.

The action had caught Steve a little off balance. He stepped a little closer and placed his left hand on the counter right above Danny's right shoulder. He had placed his right hand gently on the shorter man's chest, gently grasping the cloth of his button up shirt. Steve chuckled against Danny's lips, finding his clumsiness amusing.

Danny heard the chuckle and felt himself smile.

They broke once more and Steve slowly moved back and Danny stood up from his seat.

"So. . .um. . ." Steve murmured as he looked around.

"Yeah. . ." Danny murmured back. "I, um, didn't know you felt that way. . ."

Steve shrugged. "I don't know, Danny. I. . .I guess you could say I'm attracted to the unconventional detectives that have anger problems. . .take life a little too seriously. . .and wear ties when they work in Hawaii."

Danny smiled. "Wait, wait. You're saying. . .you're attracted to me?" He tilted his head one way.

Steve grinned. "Aaand. . . _that's_ why I like you." He chuckled.

Danny bit his lower lip as he looked at the ground.

Steve grinned as the man's cheeks flushed. "You know. . .I really like it when you get flustered."

Danny looked away again, trying to hide his reddened face. "And I know why, because you _love_ seeing me uncomfortable."

Steve shook his head. "No. . .I think I just like seeing you get awkward and blushy every now and then."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Typical Steve McGarrett. . .loves to see people at their worst."

"Not their 'worst'. . .just at their 'awkward'."

Danny looked up at him and grinned.

Steve's face turned serious. "So. . .where do we go from here?"

Danny looked up at the man's hair and ran his fingers through his brunette hair, still slightly damp from the rinsing and incomplete drying. "Where do you want to go?"

"I asked first." Steve grinned.

"Really, Steve?" Danny rose an eyebrow, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I actually made the first move in a way, so, now. . .I kinda feel like it's your move." Steve grinned.

Danny chuckled.

Steve smiled. "Um. . .I honestly don't know. I. . .kinda want to. . .hang out."

"Hang out?"

"Okay, date, whatever you want to call it." Steve grinned.

Danny moved closer to Steve. "I'm. . .kinda hungry."

"Wanna grab some take out?" Steve asked. "We can head back to my place and watch a movie."

Danny shook his head. "Let's go back to my place."

Steve rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

Danny nodded.

"Okay. Well, what kind of take out do you want?"

Danny rose an eyebrow and stepped forward and whispered into his ear. "I want to make a McDanno at my house."

Steve chuckled. "A McDanno? What is that? Like. . .a sandwich?"

Danny nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Will it be a foot long?"

Danny laughed.

Steve laughed with him. "Come here, you."

Danny obliged and their lips met once more, holding on to each other for a while in the office, hearing nothing but the occasional breath and small noise from each other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh, my god, Steve." Danny moaned into the night as he laid back on his bed. He gripped the sheets and his whole body shook as Steve moved gently into him.

It had been a good hour since they left the office. Accounting that it only took about 15 minutes to get to Danny's house, which included Danny sexually teasing Steve all the drive to his house, about 3 minutes travel time spent between going from the office into the car and the car into the house, about 2 minutes of passionate kissing as they found their way to Danny's room and began to undress, the past 40 minutes had been pure bliss, from kissing to acts of foreplay to Steve slipping easily into him.

And now, the final act itself.

"Oh, my god, Steve." Danny murmured again. "I'm so close."

"Me too, Danny." Steve's voice was rough. He was clearly aroused and loving the feel of Danny beneath him. He moved his hands gently down Danny's chest and abdomen, sending goose bumps rising along Danny's body.

Danny breathed heavily and looked down in between them. He grabbed his hardened, aroused organ and began to tug at it.

Steve watched Danny's move. It was so hot for him to watch the man desperately pull and tug on his dick, begging for the liberating feeling, that final breaking point where everything just released and floated away blissfully.

Danny felt a small amount of warm liquid on his hand. He was almost there. . .so close.

Steve grabbed both of Danny's hands and held them next to his head. He continued to thrust into him deeply, drawing out gasps and moans from Danny.

"Steve! You're-" He let out a frustrated moan.

"Trust me." Steve whispered as he leaned over to lick Danny's fingers, tasting the man's pre-cum as he held the man down and thrusted into him. He breathed heavily and moved to Danny's neck after licking the sweet liquid off the man's fingers.

 _Oh, shit that's so hot._ Danny thought as he had felt Steve's tongue on his fingers and then on his neck. He was so close to his breaking point. He couldn't quite get past the edge, though. He held his breath as Steve took deep thrusts into him and sucked on his neck.

"Tell me when you're there." Steve murmured against his neck.

Danny's jaw dropped. "Harder." He whispered.

Steve obliged and plunged deeply into him several times. He kept it up, even as he heard Danny let out a small noise before gasping and letting out a loud moan.

"S-Steve!" Was all Danny was able to stutter out as he felt the hot liquid jet onto his stomach, his dick throbbing hard, pulsating as Steve continued to thrust into him.

Steve moved his hips quickly now, changing from deep occasional thrusts to quick, shallow ones.

Danny held his breath against Steve's shoulder as the man continued to suck his neck. He let out a loud noise that was between a moan and a whimper. "Ffff-fuck." He whispered as waves rippled through him, his body vibrating and spasming from the extraordinary sensations.

Steve still moved into him, now gasping against his neck. "Oh, Danny." He whispered along the sweaty tendons and muscles. "Oh, god." He gripped onto Danny's hands and moved slowly as he felt his muscles contract rapidly and relax as his own emission was blown. "Yes!" He whispered softly into Danny's neck.

Danny breathed hard and grinned as he felt Steve relax against him, releasing his tight hold on his wrists and now gently resting on them, moving up slightly and interlacing their fingers together.

Their breathing was still fast when Danny let out a small chuckle.

Steve grinned and lifted his head to look at the bright face that was looking tired and spent.

"That was. . ." Danny let out a breath. "Oh, god." He whispered.

Steve let out a small chuckle. He kissed the man's chin and shifted his body next to Danny. He slipped off his condom and tossed it to the nearby wastebasket. He settled on his back and breathed out shakily.

Danny turned in and snuggled up close the man. "Shit, that was good." He murmured as he placed his head on Steve's chest.

Steve chuckled again. "That it was."

Danny looked up. "What are you thinking?"

Steve shook his head. "My mind's blank. . ."

"That's not new, is it?" Danny asked with a grin.

Steve poked Danny's side, making the man jump and scoot away from his fingers, but closer to his body.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You walked into that one!" Danny giggled.

Steve stopped and held Danny close, kissing the top of his head. "I guess I'm speechless."

Danny grinned. "And that's a good thing, for once."

Steve scoffed. "Unlike you, who seems to be even more chatty after sex like that."

"It sends my mind reeling and buzzing. Ain't my fault. . ." He trailed off.

"Ain't your fault I have a big one you mean?" Steve retorted with a grin.

Danny laughed and leaned into him, placing his lips against Steve's and kissing him.

Steve broke after a few seconds. "This was fantastic. I can definitely see us doing this again."

Danny chuckled. "Good, cuz I can, too."

Steve grinned. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

"Oh, yeah. Let's sleep for 24 hours." Danny murmured as he hunkered down and snuggled against Steve's chest, resting a hand on the man's pecs.

"Make it 48." Steve added and chuckled as he heard Danny chuckle. He placed an arm around Danny's head and lifted a hand to Danny's that rested on his pec. He interlaced their fingers and rested it there.

Steve stroked Danny's fingers gently as Danny listened to the man's strong heartbeat. It was rhythmic and lulling.

"Thank you. . .for listening and. . .being sympathetic."

Steve knew what he was talking about as he moved his other hand, that cradled Danny's body, up to the man's head. He gently ran his fingers through the hair and kissed the top of Danny's head. "Of course, Danny. Like I said, I'm sorry it happened. Just know I'm here."

Danny smiled. "I know you are. I'm so lucky."

Steve smiled, too. "As am I."

With both gently breathing and resting against each other, final conscious thoughts drifted on their futures with each other. What would it entail? What would they endure? What would they become?

Only time would tell.


End file.
